Pegasi in San Andreas
by RainbowDashFan1797
Summary: After Officer Frank Tenpenny reads from a strange book, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are transported to San Andreas, where they land in Grove Street. While there, they meet CJ and his family and friends. With hardships like chaos, despair, death, and betrayal, the two pegasi are going to have to stick with their new friends in order to survive San Andreas and get back home.
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! This is RainbowDashFan1797 back with another fanfic. This is gonna be another MLP story only it's gonna take place in my favorite GTA game; "GTA: San Andreas". I've been playing the game recently so this story came to mind. I would tell you more, but as always, I don't want to spoil anything too important. Also, before I start this story, I just want to say that this fanfic will contain language, death, and other sorts of R-rated stuff. So, if you are easily offended by any of the above, I recommend you do not read this story. However, if you think you can handle it, then please stay. So, with that out of the way, let's begin this story! I give you "Pegasi in San Andreas!" Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or "GTA: SA". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Prologue

At an airport, a man in a white tank top and blue jeans was getting his bag off the luggage carousel. His phone rings. He takes out his phone and answers it.

"'Sup."

"Carl, it's Sweet." Said the man on the other line.

"Whassup, Sweet. What you want?" Asked the man.

"It's Momma... she's dead, bro." Sweet sadly told him.

The man sadly hung up the phone and walked out of the airport. He got in a taxi. The taxi drives away. Later, along the way, a police car stopped the taxi. Two officers got out of the vehicle and drew their pistols. A third officer also got out.

"Passenger, show us your hands!" The third officer said.

The man got out of the taxi, put his hands on his head, and backed away from the car. When he got far enough, the third officer spoke again.

"Stop. Get down on your knees." He commanded.

The man slowly does so as the other two officers have their guns on him.

"Now down on your stomach."

The man does so.

"There you go."

The first officer started to cuff the man. He searched him and found money. The third officer walked to them.

"I'll take that, Hernandez." The officer said.

"Hey, that's my paper, man. That's money." Said the man.

The officer takes the money from Hernandez and looks at it. He smirks.

"This is drug money."

Hernandez and his partner pulled the man to his feet.

"My money, man..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll fill it out later." Said Hernandez's partner.

The two officers roughly turn him around to face the other officer. The officer looked at the man with the same smirk.

"Welcome home, Carl. Glad to be back?" He asked.

He held the money up to the man's face.

"You haven't forgotten about us. Have you, boy?"

The man glared at the policeman.

"Hell no, Officer Tenpenny. I was just wondering what took y'all so long." He said.

Tenpenny glared back.

"Get in the car."

Hernandez and his partner roughly push the man to the squad car.

"Ease up, man. Damn." Said the man.

The two officers start to get in. Tenpenny roughly pushed the man in the back of the car.

"Watch your head." He said.

The man hit his head.

"Ah!"

The two officers laughed.

"Oh, my bad."

Hernandez's partner turned to the taxi. He motioned for it to go.

"Get outta here, you greaseball bastard!" He shouted.

The taxi drove away.

"Stupid Mexican."

Hernandez glares at his partner.

"Oh, hey, sorry." His partner apologized.

The police get in their car.

"My bag. Hey, man, my bag!" The man said when he realized he forgot his bag.

The car drives away.

"How you been, Carl? How's your wonderful family?" Tenpenny asked with a smirk.

"I'm here to bury my moms. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

The car drove further and further down the road.

"So what else you got shakin', Carl?"

"Nothing. I live in Liberty City now. I'm clean. Legit."

"Nah, you ain't ever been clean, Carl."

While the car stopped due to an oncoming train, Hernandez's partner pulled out a gun.

"Well, what've we got here?" He asked.

"This is a weapon, Officer Pulaski, that was used to gun down a police officer not ten minutes ago. Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add." Said Tenpenny.

The train passed by.

"You work fast, nigga."

"You know I just got off the plane!" The man said.

"It's a good thing we found you and retrieved the murder weapon." Said Pulaski.

"That ain't my gun."

"Don't bullshit me, Carl." Said Tenpenny.

"Yeah, don't bullshit him, Carl!" Said Pulaski.

"What the fuck you want from me this time?" The man asked, angrily.

"When we want you, we'll find you. In the meantime, try not to gun down any more officers of the law."

Tenpenny laughs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The boys and I have found this strange book while we were doin' our rounds. I don't know, but it looks pretty interesting to me. I might give it a read." He said.

"Good for you." Said the man, sarcastically.

"Yeah, good for him." Pulaski said, "Because for all I know, I don't think you can read for shit!"

"Man, fuck you!"

The officers laughed. The squad car turned a corner.

"By the way, here's your stop." Tenpenny said.

"Y'all can't leave me here. It's BALLAS country." The man said.

The car turns on to an alleyway. Tenpenny takes the cuffs off the man.

"I thought you said you was innocent, Carl. That you don't bang."

Tenpenny pushed the man out of the car.

"See you around like a doughnut, Carl." He called.

As the car drove off, Pulaski was on the police com.

"This is car 58. What? Officer Pendelbury's down? We'll be right over." He said, playfully.

The man also heard Tenpenny laughing. When the car was out of sight, he started walking.

"I guess it's time to head back to The Grove." He thought.

Meanwhile, in Equestria...

After a hard day's work of cloud busting, Rainbow Dash decided to relax for a while. She found a cloud, lied down, and closed her eyes. She was about to doze off when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Rainbow Dash!"

She opens her eyes and looks down to see her little sister Scootaloo looking up at her.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash." She greeted.

"Hey, Scoots. What's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Scootaloo said, "I just figured since Sweetie Belle is running errands with Rarity and Applebloom is away for a family reunion, I was wondering if I could hang out with you."

"Sure thing, kid."

Rainbow got up and flew down from the cloud.

"So what do ya wanna do?" She asked.

Scootaloo thinks for a minute. Finally, she got an idea.

"Well, we could see the sights. I'll be on your back while you fly. Sound like a plan?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Said her big sister.

Rainbow crouched down for the filly to get on. Scootaloo climbed on her back. Rainbow flew into the sky. While in the air, the two pegasi could see all of Ponyville. From Fluttershy's cottage to Twilight's castle, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo liked the view of the town.

"What a view." Scootaloo said.

"You can say that again." Rainbow replied.

Just then, they noticed something strange happening. The wind started to pick up a little faster.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow stopped. While in midair, she turned to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or is the wind picking up a little bit roughly?" The filly asked.

The wind started to pick up again, but harder this time.

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't usually pick up like this." Rainbow said.

"It doesn't?"

"I don't think so."

The wind starts to pick up harder and harder this time.

"Okay, maybe we should fly down just to be safe. I kinda have a bad feeling about this sudden wind." Scootaloo said, getting a little nervous.

"You read my mind." Said Rainbow.

Rainbow flew low to the ground. But just as she was about to land, she heard a shriek of terror behind her. She quickly turned around to see Scootaloo holding on to a tree branch with the wind trying to pull her away.

"RAINBOW DASH, HELP!" She cried.

"Scoots!"

Rainbow quickly flew to rescue her sister. She finally got to the tree. The two pegasi reached for each other's hooves. Scootaloo grabbed her sister's hoof, but she was jerked away by the wind. She screamed again as the wind blew her away from her sister. Rainbow flew after Scootaloo. While flying, she stopped in midair and stared in horror at what she saw. She saw a giant white light with wind getting sucked into it. She heard something above her.

"HEEEEELP!!"

She looks up to see Scootaloo, the wind still pulling her. Rainbow saw her getting pulled toward the light. She gasped in horror.

"I'M COMING TO GET YOU, SIS!" She cried.

She zips towards the screaming filly. Eventually, when she gets close enough, she catches the filly in her forelegs.

"GOTCHA!"

With Scootaloo holding on to her neck for dear life, Rainbow tried to fly away from the light with all of her might. It was no use, but she kept trying and trying.

"RAINBOW DASH, FLY FASTER!" Scootaloo cried.

"I'M TRYING!" Rainbow shouted.

Rainbow felt herself being pulled by the strong wind towards the light.

"SCOOTS!"

"YEAH?!"

"HANG ON!!"

The two pegasi screamed in horror as they got pulled into the light. After a few more seconds, the light vanished.

**Author's Note: That wraps up the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it because there will be more to come. Also, that part where Pulaski said CJ couldn't read, forgive me if that was kinda racist. If it was, please let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Please be sure to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time, see you later, my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to San Andreas

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of "Pegasi in San Andreas". Thank you for being patient. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I was working on another chapter for another story, and MAN was it long! But enough about that. This is where Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo's adventures in San Andreas begin. I would tell you more, but as always, I don't wanna spoil anything too important. Now with that out of the way, let's begin! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "MLP: FIM" or "GTA: SA". All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to San Andreas

Above a cul de sac in San Andreas, a light appeared in the sky. Out of the light fell the two screaming pegasi known as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. As soon as they were far enough away from it, the light disappeared. The two sisters were screaming as they were falling towards the ground. Rainbow opened her eyes and realized they were about to hit the ground. As soon as she knew that, she spread her wings and started to fly in midair, preventing them from hitting the ground. Scootaloo had her eyes closed and was still holding on to her sister's neck.

"Scoot."

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash?"

"We've stopped falling. I prevented us from hitting the ground. You can open your eyes now." Rainbow said.

The filly opened her eyes. Once she did, she realized that her sister was right.

"Oh. Alright. Thanks for stopping us, Rainbow." She said.

"Hey, that's what a pegasus' wings are for."

Rainbow slowly started to fly down to the ground with her little sister. As soon as they landed, Scootaloo climbed down off of Rainbow's back and began to look around. She turned to her sister.

"Rainbow Dash? Where exactly are we?" She asked.

"I have no idea, kid." Said Rainbow.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Holy shit." It said.

The sisters looked forward and saw two bipedal creatures coming toward them. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of them. The first creature looked kind of skinny with short black hair. It was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and black shoes. The second one looked heavy set. It wore a black derby on its head, glasses, a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, big blue jeans and black shoes. As soon as the two creatures got close to the two pegasi, they stopped.

The first one kneeled down to their level and looked them over curiously. After a minute of silence, the second creature spoke.

"What do you think they are, CJ?" It asked.

"I'm not sure, Smoke. But from the looks of it, they look like small horses with wings." Said the one called CJ.

"Little horses with wings? Now that's unbelievable."

CJ nodded.

"I know."

His friend put a hand on his chin.

"I feel like I've seen a creature like that in a movie once. Only it was bigger. The movie was called..."

"Hercules."

"You got it. You think they might be real?" CJ's friend asked.

"I don't know, Smoke. Judging by their colors, I think they might be fake." CJ replied.

Taking offense to that comment, Rainbow Dash decided now was the right time to talk.

"Hey! Who are you calling fake, buddy?" She shouted.

Hearing her talk caused CJ to jump up and back away a little bit along with his friend.

"Shit! Smoke, d-did you hear that? Or am I imagining it?" CJ asked, surprised.

"CJ, either I'm high, or we just heard a horse talk!" His friend said.

"Of course you heard me talk. That's because I can." Said Rainbow.

The duo looked at each other for a second, then back at the pegasus.

"Wait a second, you can talk?" CJ asked.

"Sure. We both can." Said Scootaloo.

The two men turned to the filly.

"Shit. The little one can talk too." CJ's friend said.

CJ turned to his friend.

"Hold on, Smoke. There has to be a logical explanation for this." He told him.

"You just heard us talk. Isn't that logical enough for you?" Rainbow asked, still a bit irritated from being called fake.

The man looked back at her.

"Well, sorry, but in this world, horses don't talk or have wings or are all different colors. Nor do they have tattoos on their asses." He told her.

Rainbow sighed.

"Okay, two things; one, we're not just horses. We're pegasus ponies. And two, these are not tattoos. They're called cutie marks." She said as she showed the two men her flank.

CJ and his friend got confused looks.

"Cutie marks?"

"Yeah."

The duo turned to Scootaloo who showed them her flank as well.

"I have one too."

"Whatever. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to this." CJ said.

"Well, we're having kind of a hard time adjusting to this world. I mean look at it. It's way different from Equestria." Said Rainbow.

"Equestria?"

"That's the world we live in. And trust me, it's a whole lot different from this world."

"From what I just witnessed, I believe you." Said CJ.

His friend tapped his shoulder and he turned to him.

"Hey, CJ. Maybe they can tell us about themselves on the way to the cemetery." Said his friend.

CJ nodded.

"You might be right, Smoke."

He turned to the two pegasi.

"You two wanna come with us to the cemetery? Believe it or not, Grove Street can be a dangerous place. So, maybe you should stick with us. You know, for safety." He said.

Rainbow thinks about it for a minute before looking at her sister.

"Should we?" She asked.

Scootaloo nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should. Seeing as how we don't know what other people in this world are like, we should take the right precautions." She said.

Rainbow smiled and nodded. She turned back to the two men.

"You might be right, dude." She said.

CJ and his friend chuckled.

"I know. And like Smoke said, you can tell us more about yourselves and where you came from." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Scootaloo.

"Good. Now that we got that outta the way, let's get going." Said CJ's friend.

The duo turn and walk to their car with the two sister pegasi following them. CJ and his friend open the backdoors for the two. The sisters got in and the men shut the doors. They walked to the front doors of the car.

"You wanna drive?" CJ's friend asked.

"Yeah, that's cool." Said CJ.

They each open the doors and get in.

"Nice car, Smoke."

"You know me. It's not cut. Keep the value in it. Keep it real."

The two men shut the doors and CJ starts the car. He glanced at Rainbow.

"Hey, little homie." He said.

"Are you talking to me?" Rainbow asked, a little confused.

"Yeah. You got a name or something?"

"Of course I do. My name is Rainbow Dash. Fastest flyer in all of Equestria and member of the Wonderbolts." The pegasus said as she introduced herself.

She then gestures to her little sister.

"And this is my little sister, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo smiles and waves.

"Hey."

"Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, huh? Those sound like pretty cool names." Said CJ.

"Thanks." Said Scootaloo.

"Hey, I know I just heard your name, but what's your name?" The older pegasus asked.

"My name is Carl. Carl Johnson. But my friends call me CJ for short." CJ said.

Scootaloo turned to the other man.

"Hey, sir?"

The man glanced at her.

"Yeah, little homie?"

"What do they call you?" She asked.

The man chuckled.

"People call me Big Smoke." He said.

The filly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Big Smoke?"

"Yeah."

"He has a real name, but he prefers to be called Big Smoke." Said CJ.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"I've got my reasons." Said Big Smoke.

"So, do you wanna tells us a little bit about yourselves and where you came from? Also, would you like to tell us how you got here in the first place?" CJ asked.

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But if you really wanna know, we'll tell you." Said Rainbow.

...

When they arrived at the cemetery, they all got out of the car and saw three people standing next to a gravestone. Two men and one woman. The first man was wearing a short-sleeved green shirt with black pants and black and white shoes. He also had a cap with the letters "LS" on it. The other man was wearing a dark green jacket with a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing black pants with black shoes along with a cap that said "San Andreas" on it. He had curly black hair and wore sunglasses.

The woman had her hair tied up in a bun. She also wore a sleeveless shirt that exposed her stomach along with short blue jean shorts. While walking towards them, CJ, Big Smoke, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo were talking.

"So, let me get this straight; you two are colorful talking ponies from a world called Equestria. And where you come from, the picture on your ass is what you call a cutie mark?" CJ asked.

Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah."

"And a cutie mark represents your special talent?" Asked Big Smoke.

"That's right." Said Scootaloo.

"Woah. That sounds strange but cool at the same time." CJ said.

"So, how'd you get here?"

"We don't know. All we know is we were just flying around minding our own business when all of a sudden, a giant light showed up in the sky out of nowhere and started sucking us into it." Rainbow explained.

"Do you know how we got here in the first place?" Scootaloo asked.

CJ and Big Smoke shook their heads.

"No. Unfortunately, we don't." Big Smoke replied.

The two sisters looked down sadly.

"I guess that means we're trapped here in this world forever, huh?" Rainbow asked.

CJ turned to the pegasus and petted her head causing her to look up.

"Hey, little homie. We may not know how you got here, but that doesn't mean we ain't gonna help you." He said.

"CJ's right."

Rainbow and Scootaloo look at Big Smoke.

"We're gonna find out how you got here if it kills us. And once we do, we'll be able to help you get home. No matter what." He said.

"You promise?" Asked Scootaloo.

The duo nodded.

"We promise." They said in unison.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Once they got close to the trio, Big Smoke spoke up to get their attention.

"Hey, what's up, y'all. Look who I found hanging around." He said.

The men and woman turned to see their friend and CJ. While the woman looked happy to see him, one of the men did not. The second man just had a blank expression.

"Carl, hey. Good to see you." The woman said as she hugged CJ.

"I wasn't the only one he found." Said CJ.

"What do you mean?"

The man jerked his head to the left.

"I'm talkin' about them."

The woman looked to the left and then looked down. When she did, she was surprised to see the two pegasi looking at her. She knelt down to their height.

"Oh. Who are these two?" She asked.

"They're ponies from another world." Big Smoke said, "But they're not just any ponies, they're colorful ponies with wings."

Scootaloo spoke up.

"We talk too." She said.

The woman gasped in surprise while the other two men had surprised looks.

"They talk too? Amazing!"

The woman then starts petting the little filly along with the older pony.

"Colorful talking horses with wings. Now I've seen everything." Said the man with the sunglasses.

"You can say that again, Ryder." Said the man with the green cap.

When the woman was through petting them, Rainbow decided to introduce herself and her sister.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. And this is my little sister, Scootaloo. What's your name?"

"My name's Kendl. Kendl Johnson. I'm Carl's sister."

Kendl then gestures to the other two men.

"Those two over there are our brother, Sweet and our friend, Ryder. The one wearing the green cap and shirt is Sweet, and the one wearing the black cap, sunglasses, and dark green jacket is Ryder." She said.

Scootaloo walked up to them.

"Hi there." She said.

Sweet and Ryder looked at each other, still finding it hard to believe that a small colorful talking pony was talking to them. They looked back at the filly.

"Um... Hey." Said Sweet who waved a bit.

Scootaloo turned to the tombstone and looked at it curiously. Then she turned to CJ.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Beverly Johnson?" She asked.

"She was our momma." Said Sweet.

This both surprised and saddened the filly.

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered."

"She was murdered?" The filly asked.

Sweet sadly nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied.

For a minute, there was silence. Finally, CJ spoke.

"I can't believe she's gone, man." He said.

Sweet turned to him.

"That's another funeral you ran away from, fool. Just like Brian's." He said, angrily.

CJ started to get angry as well.

"Hey, she was my momma too."

"Not for the past five years she wasn't, nigga."

Frustrated, Kendl starts walking away.

"And where the fuck you think you're going?" Sweet asked, noticing his sister walking away.

"What? Get out of my face, I'm going to see Cesar." Said Kendl.

"The hell you are, girl! You ain't messing with them esés, you know we beefing. They ain't nothing but a bunch of low-lives!" Sweet told her.

"Look, I love him! And what the fuck are you?" Kendl shot back.

"At least I got principles."

"Oh, and I guess that makes you an upstanding American. Carl, tell him!"

"Carl don't tell me shit, bitch."

"As long as he treats her right. Disrespect you, and he's dead." CJ said, trying to calm down his siblings.

"How the hell you gonna say that? Like it's any business of yours." Said Sweet.

Kendl says "Fuck you, Sweet." and walks off.

"Oh, shit. Here we go again." CJ said.

"This shit's real fucked up. Everything!"

"What you mean?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Asked Rainbow.

Sweet turned to his brother.

"What, apart from your mother being dead?" He said, "Things are going real bad. Here, let me show you, running man. Tony's buried over there. Little Devil over there, and Big Devil over there. Man, it's just crazy. Everybody blasts on fools first, then ask questions second."

Sweet turned and started walking. He glanced back at the others.

"Follow me."

Big Smoke and Ryder started following him. CJ turned to the two pegasi.

"Let's go." He said.

The sisters nodded and started to follow the others.

A few minutes later, the three men and the two ponies were walking away from the cemetery. Scootaloo was the first to speak up.

"Hey. Sweet was it? Do you or Ryder know how me and Rainbow Dash got here?" She asked.

Ryder turned to her.

"And how the fuck would we know that?" Said Ryder, irritated.

"Ryder, calm down. She just asked a question." CJ said.

"Yeah. A stupid one."

Sweet glared at Ryder and turned to Scootaloo.

"To be honest, kid, I don't really know. But I do know my brother promised to help you. And if he's going to help you, then I'm gonna help you too. We all will." He said.

"We will?" Ryder asked, surprised and confused.

"That's right." Said CJ.

"Yeah. But the only thing is we gotta find out how they got here. And once we do, we'll be able to get them home." Big Smoke said, determined.

Just when Rainbow was about to say something, they heard what sounded like a car coming.

"What's that?" Scootaloo asked.

They turned and saw a purple car coming their way. Two men pulled out their guns and Sweet and Big Smoke pulled theirs.

"Ballas! Drive-by! Incoming!" Yelled Ryder.

"Wait a minute. What's a drive-by?" Rainbow asked.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled CJ.

Before the pegasi knew it, CJ tackled them to the ground. Ryder hit the ground. One of the bullets must have hit the gas tank on Big Smoke's car because his car spontaneously combusted right before their eyes.

"Aww, motherfucker, my car!!" Big Smoke yelled.

The men started running towards some bicycles with Rainbow and Scootaloo following.

"We gotta get back to the hood, man, it's too crazy round here." Sweet said, "Grab a bike and pedal. Even you ain't forgotten that."

When CJ got on his bike, he turned to the two sisters.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" He asked.

Rainbow shook her head.

"No. I can fly and follow you." She said.

She turned to Scootaloo.

"Squirt, get on my back."

The filly did as she was told and Rainbow started flying.

"Okay. Keep close to us, you two. Follow my lead." Said Sweet.

The men started peddling the bikes with Rainbow flying after them with Scootaloo on her back. Smoke peddled in the other direction while CJ, Ryder, Sweet, and the two pegasi made a left turn. They then went straight.

"Takes you back some. Huh, CJ? Yeah!" Sweet said.

"Things has changed round here!" Said CJ.

"Hey, CJ, watch your back round here, man."

"How'd it get so bad?"

The men were still going straight with the pegasi following them.

"I thought this was family's turf." CJ said.

"Yeah, it's Temple Drive families. We don't roll with them no more." Said Sweet.

They took a left turn on Temple Drive. They went straight from there. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like gunshots and a car. Scootaloo glanced back and saw the same purple car coming towards them.

"Um, guys! We're being followed!" She cried.

Rainbow, Sweet, Ryder, and CJ looked back and saw the Ballas car and two men had their guns out.

"Move it, CJ, move it!" Yelled Sweet.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to a curve where Big Smoke was waiting.

"Shit! A Ballas car is on to us! Split up!" Sweet yelled as he took off with the car following him. Ryder turned to the others and motioned for them to follow him.

"Keep up, motherfucker!" He said.

The three men and pegasi took off.

"Yo, Ryder! Not in front of the kid! Man." CJ said.

"Yeah, Ryder. We wouldn't want her to go back to her home world with a foul mouth." Said Big Smoke.

Ryder scoffed.

"Man, Smoke. You and CJ need to leave me alone." He said.

They turned to the right and went down that way.

"You're just a liability, CJ." Ryder said, "Why'd you bother coming back?"

"Straight back into the game, right dog?" Big Smoke said.

The men biked down some stairs and went into an alleyway.

"Was it this bad before you left?"

They were on the street again.

"East coast got you all thinned out, home."

The men took a right turn. Then they went straight.

"Hey, Dash. You and Scoot still with us?" CJ asked.

"Yeah, we're still keeping up." Said Rainbow.

"Good. Just try not to crash into anything."

"Don't worry, we won't."

They took another right turn and went straight. Then they went into a skating park. Once they got through that, they went on to the freeway. They went up a path that took them off the freeway. Suddenly, the Ballas car reappeared. When Rainbow saw it, she gasped with fear. She turned forward and cupped a hoof over her mouth.

"CJ! Look out!" She yelled.

The man turned to see the car gaining on him. He started to pedal faster and Rainbow flew faster. It took them a while, but they got back to the cul de sac. When they did, the Ballas car stopped and sped away. The men stopped and Rainbow landed. Scootaloo climbed off her back.

"That was a close one." She said.

"You can say that again." Said Rainbow.

"I got with them motherfuckers though. Showed them niggas who's gangsta. Ryder, nigga." Ryder said.

"So, when you leaving, Carl?" Sweet asked.

"I ain't sure. Thought I might stay. Things is fucked up." CJ replied.

"Well, the last thing we need is your help."

"Aw man, I won't let you down. I swear."

"Hey, we're gonna call up some hood rats and chill the hell out. You want some?" Sweet asked.

"I got a whole lot going on. I'm tired. I'll catch y'all later. Plus I got some ponies to look after." Said CJ.

"Hey yo, just drop in. We all hangin' out." Big Smoke said.

Ryder stopped biking and turned to CJ.

"Yeah, and get yourself some colors fool. And a haircut. It's embarrassing to be seen with you!" He said.

"Sweet, Ryder, and Big Smoke biked off, leaving CJ and the two pegasi alone. CJ got off his bike and turned to Rainbow and Scootaloo.

"It's a good thing none of us got hit by any of the bullets." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah. One hit from those, and you'll either be injured or dead." Said CJ.

The man walked towards the door of his house with the duo following. He opened the door.

"Ladies first."

Rainbow and her little sister went in.

"Hey, Dash."

Rainbow turned to CJ.

"Yeah?"

"By the way, welcome to San Andreas." He said.

The man went inside and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note: Man, that was a long chapter! But nevertheless I got it done. I told you Rainbow and Scootaloo's adventures in San Andreas were just beginning. Sorry if the chapter is too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to read and review and be sure to keep watch for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Until then, see ya next time my fellow bronies and pegasisters!**


End file.
